I Will
by CountryGirl8
Summary: ONE SHOT SONG FIC Song fic to the song I Will by Jimmy Wayne


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or lyrics in this fic, nor do I own anyone except for Katie_**

**I decided to try my first song fic. The song is called I Will by Jimmy Wayne :). Hope you like it!!**

**........................................................**

John and Katie stood in the airport staring into each others eyes. He loved her so much and didn't want to see her go. But how could he stop her from following her dreams. He couldn't be that guy.

**_So you're the one I've waited on  
The one I've been dreaming of  
Now that I know, it's hard to let go  
I don't want to lose your love_**

"John, if you want me to stay here I can." Katie said looking up into his blue eyes. John took a deep breath. "Katie, it's not about what I want. It's what you want." he said cupping her face in his hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

**_But what can I do, I can't make you stay here  
But if you should choose to go your own way  
Where ever you're going, whenever you turn  
Remember this moment, remember these words_**

"John I will always love you." Katie said with a tear in her eye. "I will always love you too and I want you to always know that. And if you ever need me, I will be there with you in a heartbeat." John reassured her. "You promise?" she asked him. "I promise." he said with his smile.

**_I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…_**

"Flight 83 is now boarding." the attendent said through the mic system. "That's me." Katie said. John looked into her eyes again.

**_I look in your eyes and I see our life  
So full of happiness  
Do you see the same? Or just someone you'll blame  
For things that you might've missed_**

He tryed to swallow the lump in his throat. "Be careful." he said real low. "I will." she said. She paused a moment and then stood on her toes and kissed John. "Goodbye Johnny." she said, tears rolling down her cheek. John let tears escape from his eyes. "Bye Katie." he managed to say and pulled her into one final hug. When they pulled apart she placed a kiss on his cheek and then headed off to board the plane. Just before she was out of sight she turned to look back at him, smiled and waved. John forced a smile and waved back. Katie wiped away her tears and turned back around to board the plane.

**_I don't want to weigh you down like an anchor  
If that's how you see me now, I would rather  
Let you go free, just sail away  
If that's what you need, if that's what it takes_**

John sat down in a chair. He put a hat on so people wouldn't recognize him. He just sat there watching the plane that the love of his life was on. John couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and took off running to get back to his car. He just wanted out of there. When he got to his car he shut the doors and locked them. He just sat in the silence.

**_I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…_**

Katie was trying to find her seat. "Hey John, over hear!" a woman nearby said. Katie turned her head and saw this middle aged man go sit next to her. Katie stopped for a minute. She began remembering all the times her and John shared together. They had been together for three years, and now she was just leaving for some stupid career? She turned around and ran over to the exit where she got on. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to take your seat." the flight attendent said.

**_If ever your day is done  
Still you feel you need someone to hold you… I will  
If you ever need  
To talk to somebody who really knows you…. Yes I will_**

"Listen, I really need to get off. If I don't I'll be leaving the best thing that's ever happened to me." Katie pleaded. The flight attendent looked at her and smiled. "Good luck." she smiled as she stepped aside for Katie to go through. Katie thanked her and ran to get off the plane. When she got to the waiting area, she looked around but didn't see John. She took of to go check the parking garage.

John was still sitting there in silence. He sighed and reached to start his car. He hesitated for a second and then put it in reverse. As he was slowly backing up, there was a loud sound. It sounded like he hit someone or something. He put the car in park and quickly jumped out of the car. "Are you ok?" he asked as he rounded the side of his car. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. "Katie?" he asked, thinking he was just seeing things. "I couldn't go. I can't leave you." she said crying. John quickly pulled her into a hug. After a minute of just being in his arms she looked up at him. "Let's go home." John said. Katie smiled and agreed. John put his arm around her and they walked back towards the car to put her stuff in the trunk. After Katie slammed the trunk shut John leaned down and kissed her. When they finally broke apart he took her by the hands. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied with the biggest smile. John waited a second and then finally spoke up again. "I almost lost you." he said. 'When I got on the plane I realized no job offer was as big as our love. I just couldn't go." she told him. "Katie... will you marry me?" John asked her. Katie broke out into tears, happy tears though. She threw her arms around John's neck. "Yes I will marry you." she said. John picked her up just enough where her feet were off the ground, while she still clung to his neck, and spun around a couple of times. He set her back down to the ground and pulled her into another kiss.

**_Give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…  
I will…love you_**

**...................................................**

**Hope you liked it :-)**


End file.
